Spain's Love song
by IheartItaly
Summary: When Spain meets an old girlfriend he hasn't seen in years, he is happy. But Romano doesn't approve. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Spain's Love Song

A soft, gentle breeze blew across a meadow. Spain was wearing a hat and held the head of a young woman. They both had a sad look in their eyes.

"Oh, Spain." Said the woman, "Must it end like this?"

"Si, Elena. Wars are coming, and I don't want you to be part of it." Spain told her. A tear streamed down her face. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a Spanish ring on a string.

"Wear this. It will keep you safe." She said as she tied the ring around Spain's neck. Spain looked at it. Then he looked up at Elena. He clinched the ring.

"I will keep it. But I promise you, Elena. Someday, we will be together." He said. Elena smiled and more tears began to fall from her face. Spain turned and walked away. He could hear Elena crying behind him, but he didn't look back.

"Hey, Lousy Spaniard! Get up'e!" Said a voice in his mind's ear.

Spain's thoughts were interrupted and he was rudely woken up by a familiar brat voice he knew well. Spain barley even opened his eyes, when an Italian child jumped on his stomach. Spain gagged at the sudden jump by the child. Spain looked at the child and sighed.

"Romano...It'sa early in the morning."

"So? Fix'e me coffee!" Romano demanded. Spain sighed again.

"Okay, Romano. I'll be up in a few." He brushed the Italian child off. Romano ran out of the room. Spain wiped his face and exhaled deeply. He remembered his dream.

"Elena?" Spain said a little loudly, and expected a reply. But none came. Spain nodded, "That'sa right. Elena is not here. So why was I dreaming about her?" He couldn't figure it out and got out of bed. He found Romano already sitting at the table,waiting to be served breakfast. Spain became dazed again as he purred the coffee. He looked up.

"I haven't seen Elena in years. So why am I thinking of her now?" He didn't notice that the coffee was overflowing. Romano stared at him in surprise.

"Hey, Spaniard! Wake up'e!" He shouted. Spain snapped out of his trance and noticed the coffee. He gasped.

"Aghhhhh! Oh, crap!" Spain said. After cleaning up the mess, he gave Romano the coffee. Romano slurped it down and then started eating a tomato. Spain watched Romano, but thought of Elena again.

"Why is Elena on my mind right now? I can't stop thinking about her. Maybe I should visit her. But I don't remember where she lives or where to find her." He said to himself.

"Hey, Spit Yard! What are you'a staring at!?" Grumbled an angry Romano. Spain then realized he was staring at Romano for no reason.

"Oh, sorry, Romano. I was just thinking." Spain said. Romano glared at him. After a moment he spoke.

"So...who'sa 'Elena'?"

"Who?" Spain said. Romano glared at him.

"That'a lady you keep'a thinking about!" He said. Spain stared at him in shock, but then he smiled. He patted Romano on the head.

"Oh, Romano. You are much too young to be thinking about stuff like that. Maybe when you get older we can talk about-" But Spain was cut off.

"Stop beating around the bush'e, Spaniard! You where talking in your sleep'e about some lady named Elena. Now tell me who she is! Now!" Romano shouted. Spain then remembered.

"I was...talking...in my sleep? Oh, little Romano, I wasn't talking about anyone." He smiled, while blushing.

"Who'sa Elena!?"

"She's...a...senorita...I once knew." Spain said.

"Ohhhhh." Romano gave Spain a sneaky grin, "She'sa your girlfriend'e?" Spain smiled.

"Like I said, Romano." Spain said, closing the subject, "you are too young to be thinking about that stuff." He gently gave Romano a playful spank on the butt.

"Go play with your toys now. I'll go to the grocery store. I won't be long." He smiled. Romano gave him a suspicious look and ran off to his room.

As Spain checked the items off the list, he thought of Romano.

"I don't understand why Romano was so interested in hearing about Elena. She was just a girl I loved when I was young." He said to himself. He reached out to grab a tomato, but a smaller hand reached at the same one. They both looked up. The other was a woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Spain smiled with apology.

"No, it was my fault." She said. Then they stared at each other and their eyes widened.

"Elena?" Spain asked.

"Spain?" She asked. They stared at each other for a long moment. Then Elena smiled.

"It's been a while."

"Uh, yeah." Spain said.

"I almost didn't recognize you." She said as she picked up the tomato. Spain smiled.

"I'ma surprised to see you as well." They we're silent a moment.

"The wars are over. I'm sorta at peace now. But I'm broke." Spain said.

"Is your queen still shouting in your face?" Elena chuckled a little.

"Si." Spain smiled, "especially sense Romano has been staying with me."

"'Romano'? Your now taking care of children?" Elena said.

"Oh, no. He's my underling." Spain chuckled, "He's more like a son to me. And, boy, is he hard to parent!" They began to laugh.

"I'd like to meet him." Elena said.

"I don't know." Spain said scratching his head, "He's kinda crazy when it comes to girls."

"I love children. I'm sure we can get along. How about tonight?" Elena said.

"If you want to. You could come back with me." Spain suggested. Elena nodded.

"Alright." She smiled.

Romano's stomach was growling.

"Hurry up'e and come home, Spaniard! I'ma starving!" He mumbled. Just like magic, the door handle began to turn. Romano jumped up and ran to a corner and peeked behind the wall. The door opened.

"Spaniard! Your'a late'e!" he said. His mouth dropped open when he saw a woman walk in first, followed by Spain. He helped her take off her white fur coat and hung it on a chair, smiling all the while. Spain turned to the stranger.

"Make yourself comfortable." He said as he helped her in the chair. He noticed Romano, "Oh, Romano. Come meet Elena." He smiled. Romano blushed and staid behind the corner and looked away. Spain laughed.

"He'sa little shy. He's usually not like this. Romano, come here. Elena won't bite." He said. Romano was hesitant, but he walked to her. Elena smiled.

"Hello, Romano." She said sweetly as she patted his head. Romano's face turned red. Spain smiled.

"Romano, your face is turning redder than a tomato's." He and Elena laughed. Romano did like it though. He glared at them both.

"Shut up'e!" He ran out of the room. Elena had a concerned look on her face.

"Did I do something wrong? He seems upset."

"No." Spain laughed, "He's always like that. I'm used to it. Don't worry, once you get to know him, it's not so bad." Elena still had a worried face. She helped Spain make dinner, and they laughed and talked about what happened over the years. They didn't notice Romano watching them. Elena fed Spain a lattice. Romano glared.

"Who does'a this Elena know who she is'e?" He said to himself. He noticed Spain was smiling all through dinner. Spain always smiled, but Romano knew this was a different smile. It was a smile that was alone for a long while. He made funny eyes at Elena as well. Romano blushed with anger. When Elena was about to leave, Spain smiled at Romano.

"Say good bye to Elena, Romano." He said.

"Bye..." Romano said rudely and ran away. Elena had a sad look in her eyes.

"I don't think Romano likes me."

"He was a little rude. But he's always like that with people at first. You get used to it." Spain said. Elena gave him a small smile, but she still wasn't so sure. Romano was watching them from behind the wall.

"It was fun." Elena said. Spain smiled.

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime." He said.

"I'm glad I got to see you again, Spain. How about lunch Saturday?" She smiled. Spain nodded.

"Sure! I would like that. And I'm sure Romano would too." He said. Elena nodded.

"Stupido Lady." Romano said to himself, "Why does she like'a Spain so much?" Then his eyes grew wide. Spain and Elena leaned to each other and kissed. Romano stared at them in shock, then he ran to his room. Spain opened the door for Elena, and she walked out.

"Goodnight, Elena." He smiled.

"Goodnight, Spain." She smiled back. Spain watched her leave. He closed the door and sat down on a chair, sighing happily.

Surprisingly, Spain awoke on his own the next morning. He yawned and scratched the back of his head. He stretched and sighed deeply. He smiled as he thought of Elena. He was a little surprised when Romano didn't come in and wake him up like he always did.

"That is strange. Why didn't Romano come in and complain about his breakfast?" He got up and walked to Romano's room.

"Romano?" He knocked. He walked in and saw Romano on his bed. He was gripping his pillow violently. Spain gave him a surprised look.

"Are you okay, ninito? You didn't ask for breakfast."

"I'ma fine, Dirty Spaniard! Leave'a me alone, custard!" Romano growled. Spain cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, okay, ninito." He closed the door and scratched his head, "I wonder why Romano is so upset? Did I make him angry somehow?" He made breakfast, but Romano still didn't come out of his room. He went to his room again and knocked.

"Romano? Are you sure your okay? Are you feeling sick? You need a hug?" He tried to sound cheery. But Romano screamed behind the door.

"I said I'ma fine, Spaniard! Leave'a me the heck alone!" He threw something at the door. Spain had a shocked look on his face. Romano sounded really angry and it sounded like he's been crying. Spain thought hard about what made Romano so angry. He wanted to help him, but he didn't know what to do.

"Romano? What's wrong?" Spain called. Romano screamed and threw something else at the door.

" #$# , SPANIARD! I SAID 'LEAVE"A ME ALONE!" Romano cried. Spain's eyes began to water. Romano was acting very angry, and he didn't know what to do. He left the door.

"Little ninito, what happened?" He said to himself. Romano never acted this angry before. Spain began to think again.

"Romano was a little upset when Elena came yesterday. He's never been this angry before. Is he mad because Elena came to visit?" He began to sob, "I don't know what to do."

It didn't matter to Spain. He wanted to know what was making Romano so angry. He didn't care if Romano was angry. Or if he was going to through things. He opened Romano's door. Romano glared at Spain like a vicious animal about to attack its pray. Spain sat on his bed and reached to Romano as if he was going to pat his head. Romano hit Spain's hand with his pillow. Spain had a sad look on his face.

"Romano, I came to talk to you. I want to help you. Are you sick? Or did I do something to make you angry?" He said. Romano had tears in his eyes, but said nothing.

"Are you mad because Elena came over?" Spain asked. At the sound of her name, Romano bit his pillow, but still said nothing. Spain seemed to notice.

"She's a nice lady. An old friend of mine."

"You only care about here and not me." Romano mumbled.

"So are you jealous?" Spain said.

"You don't care about'a me. You'a rather be with her. You hate'a me, so your'a replacing me."

"I do care about you, Romano." Spain said.

"No!" Romano was angry again and hit Spain with his pillow.

"Romano." Spain said, a little serious. He grabbed his pillow. Romano began to cry again.

"Elena can't replace you, Ninito. You're special, Romano." He took Romano in an embrace. Romano tried pushing Spain away, but then hugged him. After a few moments, Spain smiled.

"Someday, maybe Elena will be your mama?" He said. Romano cried louder.

"No! I don't want a mama!" He said. Spain stared at Romano a moment.

"You just like it with you and I?" He said. Romano was silent. Then he nodded.

"Yeah..." He mumbled.

"Okay, then. So Elena can just be a friend, si?"

"Si." Romano said. Spain smiled happily. He was glad he and Romano sorted things out. He didn't seem angry anymore. He patted Romano on the back.

"Okay, she will just be a friend." Spain said. Romano stopped crying some. Then Spain grabbed Romano and started tickling him. He lifted up Romano's shirt and blew on his belly. Romano, despite himself, laughed.

To be continued...Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi Romano was sweeping the floor. He grumbled and mumbled.

"That stupido face Spain. I'a can't believe he wants me to clean! What point is in to it, eh?! He'sa just going to mess it up again," he said. He swept around the bookshelf, but he accidentally knocked it down with his broom. Chibi Romano screamed and jumped away. He sighed and tried lifting it up. But the bookshelf was too heavey for his chibi hands. Chibi Romano sighed again and picked up the books that fell. Something golden fell out of one of the books. Chibi Romano looked down and saw a gold ring that was attached to a chain. Chibi Romano picked it up and examined it. Then he popped it in his mouth. After nearly choking on it, he spat it out.

"It'sa defiantly not candy. Too rusty and hard. I wonder what it is?" he said. He noticed the ring had a writing on it. Chibi Romano was surprised that the words were still readable.

"Forever yours. Elena," the boy read. After reading it, Chibi Romano burst into anger, "I'a can't believe that Spaniard is'a still seeing that- aghhhhh!" he screamed as he ran away to hi room and slammed the door.

Spain straitened his tie and gulped. He promised Romano that Elena would only be a friend from now on, but-

"I'a hope she doesn't get mad at me," he said as he rubbed his head. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. Elena opened it and she smiled happily.

"Spain! I knew you'd come!" She said as she threw her arms around Spain's neck. Spain smiled.

"Si, but you asked me to come, remember? I'a need to talk to you," he said. They sat down at a table and Spain took her hand.

"Elena...I'a made a promise to Romano. I'a know you've been hoping and praying for it but..."

"But what?" Elena said. Spain ran a hand through his air, trying to figure out a way not to upset her. He sighed and looked up at her.

"We can't date anymore," he said. Elena stared at him.

"What?" she couldn't believe her ears, "but I thought..."

"Si, I'a know. I wanted to be with you too. But Romano got pretty upset yesterday, and-"

"But, Spain, you promised me that we would be together after the war!" Elena said. Spain nodded.

"Si, I'a did. But that was years ago. Times have changed for me, and Romano-"

"Romano!Romano!Romano! Everything Romano! Don't you have feelings of your own, Spain?! Or was all of our love nothing but a lie to you!" Elena said as tears started to sting her eyes.

"No, Elena. I'a do love you-" Spain said as he stood and tried to pull her into an embrace. But Elena pushed him away.

"No, Spain. If you never wanted to see me again, you could at least come out and tell me the truth! I'm sick of your lies! Go away!" She said as she pushed Spain out the door and slammed it.

"But I'a didn't say we couldn't still be friends!" Spain called, but Elena didn't open the door. Spain sighed and walked away from her doorstep.

Spain opened the door and sighed. Chibi Romano walked up to him.

"Hey, Spaniard, fix'a me coffee!" he demanded.

"Fix it yourself!" Spain replied, anger in his tone. Chibi Romano stared at Spain in shock. Was Spain mad? He was always cherry and happy. This was all knew to Romano, but he had a feeling he shouldn't bother Spain at the moment. Chibi Romano looked away.

"I'a don't need it," Then he ran away to his room. Spain sat down at the table and buried his face in his hands. He was so frustrated and heartbroken that he didn't noticed the casa was still a mess.

Meanwhile, Chibi Romano didn't understand why Spain was upset. He usually didn't care what the mustard felt like, but it still bothered him. It wasn't normal for Spain to be acting like this.

Elena sat with her back to the door. Even hours after Spain left, she was still sitting there. She was crying and had her face in her hands. Then she noticed a photo of she and Spain on the wall. It was when they were younger of curse. Elena sighed and stared at the photo as tears streamed down her lovely face. The pain in her chest wouldn't go away. She loved Spain with all her heart. How could she be so stupid? She stood up and opened the door. It didn't matter if Romano didn't like her. She loved Spain and that was all that mattered.

Spain sat on his bed that night. He still had this sad, far away look in his eyes. He sighed sadly.

"Elena would be much happier without me in her life. I'ma probably going to regret it later, but I'a promised Romano," He was about to shut off the light, but the door opened and Chibi Romano glared at him. Spain smiled, but Romano knew it was a fake smile.

"Romano, I'a thought you were in bed," he said. Chibi Romano didn't say anything, but walked up to him. He blushed.

"Hey, mustard. I'a- you're'a upset about something. And I'a want to know why," he said. Spain picked him up and gave him a snuggle.

"Don't worry about it, Nino. Go back to bed, okay?"

"No! Tell me what's on your mind!" Romano demanded.

"Well, Elena is very upset with me. She doesn't want to talk to me," Spain said. Romano listened and sighed. Then he hopped off.

"That'sa what I'a figured. Look, Spaniard, could you for once not listen to me?" he said. Spain stared at him.

"But I'a want you to be happy, Romano,"

"So? That'a doesn't mean you can't listen to your own feelings! If you'a like that stupido lady then go ahead and marry her, eh?!"

"But, Romano-"

"Shut up! I'a don't mind having a mama. Besides, Elena's not so bad," the brat said as he blushed and looked away. Spain stared at him a moment, then his eyes started to twinkle. It almost made Romano puke.

"I'a knew you would come around to like her eventually," Spain smiled. The doorbell rang and Spain and a worried, confused look on his face.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Spain said as he got up and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Elena in the doorway. Spain's eyes grew in shook.

"Elena?"

"Spain! I'm so sorry! I've should have just listened to you!" She cried.

"Forget about it, okay?" Spain smiled, "I'a love you." Elena threw her arms around Spain's neck and they kissed. Chibi Romano blushed and looked away.

"Stupido Spaniard and lady, kissing in front of a child, eh?" but he smiled.

A Few weeks later

Spain was rudely awakened by Romano jumping on his stomach.

"Get up, Spaniard! I'a want my breakfast and coffee!" he glared at the person sleeping next to Spain, "and you, Elena!" he trailed off as she awoke and just looked happy. Romano blushed and ran away.

"Never mind," he said. Elena giggled. Spain smiled and kissed his wife.

"Elena-"

"Hey, Mustard! I'a want some coffee!" Romano demanded. Spain sighed and shook his head.

"Ai yi yi, it'sa still the same with him," he said. Elena smiled and giggled.

"I'll do it this time," she offered. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She started the pancakes and coffee. Romano frowned.

"Where's the Spaniard, eh?!"

"I'm making breakfast this time," Elena smiled. She placed the plate of pancakes in front of Romano. Romano took a bite out of his breakfast and looked shocked. Elena looked worried.

"Did I over cook the pancakes?"

"No. They'rea just fine," Romano blushed. The pancakes were perfect! But Romano hid his happy expression, "What about my coffee?!"

"Coming right up," Elena smiled. She gave Romano his coffee. Romano took a sip out of it and looked surprised again. Even the coffee was perfect!

"You'rea lot better than the Spaniard," Romano complemented. Elena laughed. Romano never understood that. What was it about a woman's touch? It didn't matter to him. He had to admit that he liked Elena. And she definitely won his stomach's heart. Spain walked in, looking groggy. But when he smelled the eggs and pancakes, his grogging-ness disappeared and he smiled. Elena walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"It'll be ready in a minute," she smiled. Spain rubbed his nose to hers.

"Thanks a bunch," he said. Romano blushed.

"Yeah, thanks for the food," he said. Spain stared at him in shock. He never thanked anyone for anything before. Elena smiled.

"No problem!" she sang.


End file.
